


Shiver

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest, bundling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka always knows what she needs. Maybe he needs it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mousapelli for looking it over. For the prompt: Sokka/Katara, shiver.

Katara wakes up breathless, with a delicious throb between her legs. She can't remember the dream, just the way it made her feel. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to recreate it, and presses back against the solid heat of Sokka's body. His breath is warm against her ear, and she shivers.

His hand slides over the curve of her hip and down beneath the complicated folds of her clothes, nudging between her clenched thighs and the complicated folds of her quim. She lets him in and bites back a gasp at the cool touch of his fingers against her clit. Her hips jerk forward into the touch, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"Easy," he murmurs into her ear, soft enough not to wake Gran Gran. She pushes back against him, feeling the hard line of his cock against her ass, and enjoying the way he gasps. Their hips roll together like the ocean, the tide of need and heat rising as they move. He always seems to know just what she needs; she thinks maybe he needs it, too.

Sokka's mouth is hot and wet against her neck, the stubble on his scalp rough against her cheek as his fingers stroke between her legs. She wonders sometimes what it would be like to do this with another boy, but there aren't any other boys her age left in the village; there's only her and Sokka and the desperate ache that turns into this breathless pleasure when they touch each other.

She can't get enough air and her body feels like it's on fire and she never wants to stop feeling this way.

She wraps her hand around his wrist and whispers, "Sokka." She's not sure if it's a plea or a warning, but he understands. His other hand comes up to cover her mouth as she comes apart under his touch, shaking and gasping as wave after wave of pleasure pulses through her. He jerks against her and then goes still, and she wonders if it's as overwhelming for him. She reaches up and cups his face. He presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Warm enough now?" he asks.

She nods and snuggles down into the blankets, already drifting off to sleep again.

end

* * *


End file.
